Nunca te dejare
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: Hipo ha pasado años horribles, se ha vuelto loco, su querida Astrid ESTA MUERTA y tendra una aventura de sufrimiento. Es una historia corta, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal para Hipo, pero no se esperaba que seria el peor dia de su vida.

Hipo: Oye Astrid, quieres competir, el primero que llegue a la isla mas lejana que conocemos y que llegue de nuevo a berk, gana la competencia

Astrid: Hecho

Astrid e Hipo empezaron a volar.

Hipo: Te ganare

Astrid: Ya lo veremos

Astrid iba ganando pero Hipo se desvio y Astrid se preocupo, pero de repente aparecio en frente de ella

Astrid: Hey no se vale hacer atajos

Hipo: No acordamos eso

Astrid: Bueno

Astrid se desvio e Hipo se esperaba que regresara pronto, pero no regresaba se empezo a preocupar

Hipo: Astrid...¡ASTRID!

No aparecia asi que descendio a una isla que estaba cerca de ellos y empezo a buscar

Hipo: ¡ASTRID! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

Astrid seguia sin aparecer y no habia ningun rastro asi que se rindio y la iba a buscar a otro lado, hasta que...

Hipo: (se sorprendio, porque vio la bolsa que traia Astrid... pero estaba manchada de SANGRE.

¿?: ¡HIPO! (gritaba alguien que se escuchaba desesperada)

Hipo: !ASTRID¡ (corrio hacia la voz que gritaba)

DE repente vio Hipo algo que nunca penso que veria o que nunca penso que pasaria pronto

Astrid estaba tirada SANGRANDO E INCONSCIENTE. De repente Hipo sintio algo que lo golpeo ala cabeza y mientras cerraba los ojos, vio que unas personas se llevaron a Astrid y dijeron "Esta muerta y que hacemos con el" otra persona " Hay que dejarlo vivir vamonos" y se llevaron el cadaver de Astrid.

Hipo no creia lo que estaba pasando ASTRID ESTABA... !MUERTA!


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no puede ser, esto solo es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla muy horrible" pensaba Hipo y siempre iba a la casa de Astrid y aventava piedras a su ventana, siempre pensando que pasaria algo y que seria una horrible pesadilla, siempre que despertaba decia que solo era una pesadilla y siempre lloraba, todo el dia todos los meses.

Habian pasado 5 meses e Hipo ya habia enloquecido, su papa estaba muy preocupado por Hipo pues tenia que irse a un viaje de unos meses y no queria dejar a Hipo.

Estoico: Hijo

Hipo: (llorando) Si

Estoico: Me ire por unos meses, por favor no te hagas daño, si

Hipo: Tranquilo papa ( secandose las lagrimas) estare bien

Estoico: Ok

Hipo: Pero cuando regresaras

Estoico: En unos meses, bueno Hipo me voy, espero que estes bien

Hipo: Si papa

Estoico se iba pero un barco llegaba.

Hipo se dio cuenta pero no le tomo importancia

Hipo: (llorando) Tendre que ir, estoy a cargo

Salio, y Patapez lo vio

Patapez: Hola Hipo

Hipo: Hola

Patapez: Vas a ver quien es

Hipo: Si

Patapez: Voy contigo

Llegaron y se encontraron con una persona que se le hacia conocida

Hipo: Hola Heather ( sin animo, como si nada mas fuera una persona que no conocia)

Heather: Hola Hipo

Hipo: Que haces aqui

Heather: Vine avisitar a mi vikingo favorito ( pero lo dijo muy fuerte que penso que Astrid la habia escuchado) oye y Astrid

Hipo: (empezo a llorar) Esta en algun lado, no ha de tardar

Heather: (sospechando) Por que lloras

Hipo: Por nada

Heather: Oye Hipo, podemos dar un paseo con chimuelo

Hipo: (sabia que eso le molestaba mucho a Astrid) No estoy de humor

Heather: (sorprendida) Que pasa Hipo?

Hipo: (enojado) Que te interesa

Heather: (aun mas sorprendida y enojada) Como que que me interesa?

Hipo: Que apoco eres mi novia para estar contandote todo lo que me pas? (dijo aun mas enojado)

Heather: Quisiera ser tu novia (sonrojandose) Pero siempre estas con esa Astrid

Hipo: ¡CALLATE! no te quiero ver (se fuew a su casa llorando) Yo ya tengo una dueña y siempre sera mi dueña

Heather: (se callo, estaba super sorprendida de que Hipo gritara) Ok

Heather fue con Patan y sus amigos para preguntar que le pasaba a Hipo

Heather: Que le pasa a Hipo?

Patapez: Creeme nunca te va aceptar con algo mas que amigos y por lo que le dijiste de Astrid, ni siquiera su amigo

Heather: Que tiene Astrid que ver con esto

Patapez: Todo

Heather: Me las va a pagar, solo por celosa le ha de ver obligado a Hipo que nunca hablara conmigo o con otra mas o si no lo mataba ¿verdad?

Patapez. (se entristecio) Heather, sera mejor que ya no molestes

Heather: Que no lo moleste, que Astrid es la que esta haciendo sufrir a Hipo

Patapez: Estas en la razon

Heather: Aja lo sabia

Patapez: YA NO SIGAS

Heather: Por que? tiene que pagar

Patapez: ASTRID ESTA MUERTA, dejalo en paz


	3. Chapter 3

Heather no creia eso, eso es mentira, no puede ser real, Heather aunque la odiaba, tenia un aprecio a ella.

Heather: No puede ser cierto

Patapez: Como lo escuchaste

Heather: Me voi a disculpar con Hipo

Se fue a disculpar con Hipo.

Heather: (toca la puerta de su habitacion) Hipo

Hipo: Pasa

Heather: Lo siento Hipo, de verdad, nunca pense que...

Hipo: No te preocupes, te entiendo, quieres volar?

Heather: Ok

Heather e Hipo se volvieron mejores amigos, Heather hacia que Hipo no se sintiera tan solo, Heather ya no intentaba nada de seducirlo o sonrojarlo, era como que Hipo ya no tenia sentimientos le decias algo asi de "eres lido" pero Hipo antes se sonrojaba se ponia nervioso pero ahora era como si ya no tuviera sentimientos, pero lo unico que hacia era llorar por la perdida de Astrid.

Pasaron los años Hipo cada vez empezo a sentirse mejor,se empezo a recuperar pero siempre extrañaba a Asrid, pensaba en Astrid, soñaba con Astrid pero tenia pesadillas de la muerte de Astrid.

Heather ya no podia quedarse mas tiempo segun iba a berk nada mas un año pero regreso a su tribu y le pregunto a su padre si se podsia quedar con Hipo para consolarlo, ya que era la amiga mas cercana a el, pero ese era el dia que Heather se iba, Hipo estaba triste pero siempre Heather decia que algun dia regresaria.

Heather: Hipo vamos al barco

Hipo: Ok

Llegaron al barco y empezo a dejar sus cosas en el barco, Hipo y Heather se dieron un abrazo de despedida

Hipo: Gracias por estar conmigo

Heather: No me lo agradezcas, soy tu amiga, siempre te ayudare, Adios

Hipo: Adios, nosvemos pronto.

Hipo se iba hasta que vio una persona que se escondia detras de unos arbustos, la persona se dio cuenta que iba a direccion a el, asi que la persona salio corriendo, era muy pero muy agil, alzo los brazos y apreto un boton en su traje y de repente salieron unas alas color azul y salio volando como un dragon.

Hipo: ESPERA

La persona se detuvo péro seguia volando tenia un casco muy tenebroso pero era muy cool,.

¿?: Nos veremos despues, Adios

Hipo: Adios (se sorprendio tenia voz de hombre pero parecia fingida)

Hipo se quedo perplejo su traje se veia que tenia muchos secretos y empezo adibujar a la persona con su traje como lo recordaba, con su traje, y empezo a examinarla.

Hipo fue al lugar donde se encontraron y vio una fogata fue a ella y vio a una mujer con el mismo traje y con un chico

Chica: Creo que reconozco esta isla

Chico: Enserio espero que no nos maten solo acepte por que me salvaste.

Chica: Bueno hay que dormir, mi hacha esta muy cansada, hare la primera guardia, oye Patrick (lanzo una piedra pero Patrick no hizo nada) Patrick!

Hipo: Pasa algo (intervino y vio la cara de la chica era hermosa, hasta pensaba que mejor que Astrid)

Chica: (se pone rapidamente el casco) Que haces aqui

Hipo: Nada, explorando

Chica: Pues vete a explorar a otro lado

Hipo: De donde eres

Chica: Que te importa

Hipo: Bueno yo soy de berk esta isla

Chica: No recuerdo quien soy ni de donde vengo y me encontro este chico y dijo que habia una señora que se llama Gothi y quisiera... bueno que me devuelva mi memoria

Hipo: Que recuerdas

Chica: Nose un chico gritando un nombre, no me acuerdo, y unos piratas me llevaron a un lugar, dijeron "estabas muerta" y yo no estaba muerta claramente, tuve un ataque de ira pues el pirata me empezo a tratar de cortar y empeze a pelear y derrote a todos y me encontre una prision, todos estaban muertos menos uno, Patrick, el es como mi mejor amigo se podria decir ya que somos inseparables

Patrick: Pense en un nombre, Alex

Alex: Me gusta

Hipo: Y eso hace cuanto fue

Alex: Hace unos 6 años

Hipo: Si quieren los llevo con Gothi y se podran quedar

Alex: Ok te segumos

Hipo los guio con su padre Estoico

Estoico: Hola Hipo

Hipo: Hola papa, encontre a unos naufragos cerca de aqui y dicen que si pueden ver a Gothi

Estoico: Donde estan?

Hipo: Aqui (enseño afuera de su casa donde estaban admirando al pueblo)

Estoico: Hola

Alex y Patric: Buenas tardes

Estoico: Por que tienes casco

Alex: Me lo voy a quitar ( se lo quito y de nuevo Hipo se sorprendio)

Estoico: Eres muy bonita

Alex: Gracias

Estoico dijo que se podian quedar con ellos y mañana irian a ver a Gothi

Al siguiente dia

Estoico: Bien vamos con Gothi

Estoico los guio con Gothi

Gothi: Hola

Alex: Hola

Gothi: Eres de otra tribu

Alex: De hecho por eso vengo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado

Gothi: Bueno para eso el unico remedio seria que tu misma vieras algunas cosas relacionadas con el pasado o algunas personas

Alex: Ok, pero no se nisiquiera de donde vengo.

Gothi: Solo espera, vas de isla en isla ya que estas aqui primero empiza por esta isla, por lo menos meses o años

Alex: Ok, he pasado años en islas sin habitar y claramente quisiera quedarme aqui, Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hipo fue a dejar a Alex y a Patrick a su casa, Hipo estaba pensando que a la mejor ella era ASTRID.

Hipo: De casualidad Alex, te suena el nombre Astrid

Alex: Astrid, mmm, creo que... !a ya¡

Hipo: Que

Alex: Mi compañera de celda se llamaba Astrid, me lo dijo ella, ella era la que yo creia que estaba muerta, ahora lo recuerdo

Hipo: Que

Alex: Estaba en una isla cercana esta, creo, y habia una chica, grito HIPO, ensangrentada, y alguien gritaba ASTRID y la chica, iba a ayudarla pero alguien me pego muy fuerte, y luego senti como si me enterraran algo y me desmaye al igual que esa chica, pero antes escuche "esta muerta" yo pense que la chica pero en realidad era yo la que creian que estaba muerta, porque cuando me desperte, se sorprendieron y me dijeron "estabas muerta" y esa tal Astrid estaba a lado de mi, y tuvimos un plan para salir, de ahi se fue algun otro lado pero nunca la encontre

Hipo: Como iba vestida

Alex: Falda con puas, playera azul , pelo trenzado, era rubio, de hecho ella era hermosa, mas que yo me imagino, por lo que ha dicho Patrick.

Hipo: Ok ( no puede ser puede que esta viva, puede que... pero como habra sobrevivido tantos años, penso) (se entristecio de nuevo)

Alex: Ok me voy a dormir

Hipo: Ok, espera como sobreviviste tantos años

Alex: Tenia 19 cuando estuve en esa carcel me fue muy dificil, pero con el paso del tiempo estuve investigando en muchas tribus, pasaba dias con ellos y luego nos ivamos, no aceptaban a ninguno que no sea de su tribu, ni siquiera meses por eso me quede aqui, dicen que me puedo quedar años, y estoy felizpor ya no tener que viajar

Hipo: Ok, una ultima pregunta, cuando fueron encarcelados en donde estaban?

Alex: A unas 10 islas de aqui

Hipo: Como viajaste tanto

Alex: Nuestros trajes son especiales tienen muchas cosas y una de esas es volar, Patrick no se la pone porque dice que es muy pesado, bueno hasta mañana

Hipo: Hasta mañana (pensaba: no puede ser puede que este viva)


	5. Chapter 5

Hipo, estuvo feliz durante semanas pues podia ser que su amor estuviera a salvo, e iban a ir a buscarla.

Hipo: Vamos en los dragones

Patan: Ok

Brutacio: Te alcanzo, no encuentro a Brutilda

Hipo: Ok

Buscaron primero por la isla, pero no habia nada, fueron a la isla mas cercana, tampoco, fueron a la isla donde se supone que murio Astrid, y la bolsa de Astrid, no estaba donde lo habian dejado, pero no le tomo importancia pues algun naufrago se lo pudo haber llegado, era ya de noche asi que regresaron a la aldea.

Llegaron y encontraron a un Brutacio desesperado

Brutacio: NO ESTA BRUTILDA, no la he encontrado

Buscaron a Brutilda toda la noche y la encontraron naufragando y con alguien mas

Bajaron y estaban hablando

Brutilda: Bueno nos vemos en unos dias

¿?: Ok, nos vemos brutilda (hizo un chiflido) ven amigo

Salio de repente un furia nocturna mas grande que chimuelo

Hipo: (sin pensarlo dos veces le grito a la persona) ESPERA

¿?: Me tengo que ir debo regresar al dragon a mi hermana

Hipo: Quien era

Brutilda: se llama Ariel

Hipo: Y que hace aqui y por que tiene un furia nocturno?

Brutilda: No es suyo, es de su hermana, y esta buscando la aldea le dije donde era y vendra mañana con su hermana

Hipo: Y no crees que son gente que quiere destruir berk

Brutilda: Pues si lo eran, tendremos que prepararnos.

Hipo: Hay que ir a dormir, Ok

Brutilda: Ok

Hipo: Sube al dragon de Patan, y no te dijo cual era el nombre de su hermana

Briutilda: No

Hipo se fue a su casa y esperaron hasta mañana.

Al dia siguiente

Hipo: Chimuelo vamos con Brutilda y Alex a ver quien es la que va a visitar berk

Monto a chimuelo y fueron con Axel y Brutilda que estaban hablando y cuando llego Hipo se callaron

Hipo: Bueno vamos a ver quien es

Hipo, Brutilda y Alex fueron a donde acordo Brutilda que se iba encontrar con Ariel y su hermana

Esperararon varias horas hasta que viero un dragon que iba montado de una persona y a lado de ella iba montado Ariel en un Nadder

Hipo: Ahi estan

Brutilda hizo señas que estaban ahi

Ariel: Hola Brutilda

¿?: Ella es Brutilda?

Ariel: Si

Bajaron y la persona iba con un casco ogual que Ariel.

Ariel se quito el casco

Hipo: Hola Ariel, ¿no?

Ariel: Si y tu eres Hipo

Hipo: Como lo sabes

Brutilda: Yo no le conte nada de ustedes

¿?: Pero yo si

Hipo: Quien eres

¿?: No voy a decir mi nombre

Hipo: Entonces quitate el casco

¿?: Eras menos curioso antes

Hipo: Te conozco

¿?: Que si me conoces? ovbio

Hipo: Quitate el casco (alzo la voz)

¿?: Todavia no

Hipo: Bueno te podras quedar en mi casa, pero solo unos dias

¿?: Ok gracias

Hipo los llevoa su casa, ya estaba deshabitada, pues Alex ya tenia una casa

Hipo: Aqui es

¿?: Si ya se no soy tonta, recuerdo berk como la palma de mi mano

Hipo: Ok.

¿?: Donde esta tu libreta de dibujos

Hipo: Como sabes que tengo una libreta de dibujos?

¿?: Me al puedes enseñar, por favor

Hipo: Ok ( le enseña su libreta)

¿?: Wow tienes muchos dibujos de ella ¿te gusta?

Hipo: (se puso triste) murio, yo la amaba mas que a todo

¿?: mmm pobrecito (lo dijo con sarcasmo y se rio)

Hipo: Que te da risa? (enojado)

¿?: Nada (escondiendo su sonrisa)

Hipo: Ok, pero nunca vuelvas a hablar de ella

¿?: Ok

Hipo: Ya te puedes quitar el casco

¿?: Ok (se lo quito)

Hipo: (se sorprendio al ver su cara) Yo te recuerdo, eres...


	6. Chapter 6

Hipo: Tu eres (sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso y la abrazo) esto es un sueño ¿verdad?

Brutilda: No se, a la mejor estamos alucinando, que tomams Hipo

Hipo: No se, a ver (paso su mano en el cuerpo de la chica para ver si traspasaba, pero no)

¿?: Que intentas?

Hipo: Nada (la beso de nuevo) te he extrañado, donde estabas? me diste un susto de muerte (la beso de nuevo pero mas tiempo) ya extrañaba tus hermosos labios

¿?: Aja, bueno este... sorpresa

Hipo: Axel tenias razon, esta viva

Axel: Si hola Astrid

Astrid: Nunca estuve muerta

Hipo: Dijeron que estabas muerta y no regresaste por 6 años, y donde esta tormentula, y como conseguiste ese furia nocturna

Astrid: Tormentula, no la tienen (se entistecio)

bueno la ire a buscar despues, y el dragon me salvo

Hipo: A si, (acaricia al dragon) salvaste a mi novia, gracias

Astrid: Espera... NOVIA

Hipo: No eres mi novia?

Astrid: Pase 6 años sin estar aca y ahora sigo siendo tu novia, de hechos nunca lo fuimos


	7. Chapter 7

A Hipo se le rompio el corazon cuando Astrid dijo "Nunca lo fuimos" ¿Cómo que nunca lo fueron? ¿enserio? ¿sera una broma? Esas eran las preguntas que se le vino en la cabeza.

"Como que n-n-nunca?"

"Es que Hipo pasaron muchos años y pues encontré a alguien mas" le estaba jugando una broma, para ver como se ponía si celoso o triste.. pero no se había dado cuenta que fue una broma de muy mal gusto… lo malo fue algo que escondio… que nunca será perdonado…..

"Como que alguien mas?" pregunto con voz quebrada

"Lo encontré en una isla vecina"

Al escuchar eso, a Hipo se le había roto el corazón, no aguanto, no sabia que hacer, asi que se fue corriendo a su casa y empezó el llanto… de dolor, de mucha tristeza.

_Astrid_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he regresado a Berk, muchos creeran que me mori o algo peor… pero hay algo que deben saber…. TODO FUE UNA BROMA, estuve pensando que llegue muy lejos… solo quería ver que pasaría si pensaran que estaba muerta… pero nunca pensé que fuera muy importante para Berk ni para Hipo, de hecho yo siempre estuve viéndolo nunca me fui de Berk, pero nunca entre a la aldea, tuve que salir un poco para encontarar a 3 personas que me ayudaran a la broma que fueron Patrick, Alex y Ariel… y transcurrio la broma, pero yo no quería regresar… porque crei que Hipo ya no me quería… estuvo 6 años con Heather…. Axel dijo que había dicho que yo era su dueña…. POR FAVOR ¿su dueña?… creo cambio de opinión cuando paso 6 años con ella… hubo un tiempo en que quería salir y matar a Heather… pero seria mucho, asi que me fui un tiempo de Berk y mande a Ariel… empece a pensar que Hipo nunca quizo a Heather como alguien mas que una amiga… pero yo ya me había dado por vencida… era obvio que nunca me quizo por como soy…. Solo es como los demás vikingos que en realidad no quieren por como son sino porque son hermosas… bueno he decidido regresar para ver como ha cambiado Berk… es que ya me desespere y quiero regresar…

_Normal_

Astrid fue dirección a la aldea para encontrarse con Axel, Astrid se escondio en un árbol y empezó a llamarla y Axel fue con ella.

"Que haces aquí? Deberías estar con Ariel para presentarte mañana y dar la sorpresa" dijo un poco enojada.

"Quiero que no digas quien soy"

" QUE? Espera, creo que te has pasado mucho con la broma, no crees?" dijo preocupada.

"No lo creo, solo es una broma"

"Ok, pero Hipo ha estado muy mal, lo he visto con ganas de hacer algo malo con el" dijo muy seria y preocupada.

"Solo es puro cuento, Hipo no me quiere" dijo tristemente.

"Si te quiere y mucho, solo que tu eres muy fría"

"Pues ni modos"

"Ok te veo mañana le dire a Patrick, Adios"

Astrid se fue a la isla en donde se quedaron unos días antes de ir a Berk y se fue a dormir.

Al siguiente día Astrid estaba emocionda y empaco sus cosas y despertó a Ariel y subio a su furia nocturna.

_Astrid_

Hay algo que no les he dicho…. El furia nocturna… lo consegui por pura casualidad en este bosque que estamos, me costo trabajo entrenarlo, hasta tengo algunos arañzos… pero son pocos, estoy lista para ir a Berk… estoy emocionada… quiero ver las caras de todos…. Hecho de menos a tormenta…

_Normal_

Astrid consiguió un Nadder para Ariel y se montaron en sus dragones y se fueron dirección a Berk, Astrid estaba preocupada por como iban a tomar la broma… obvio que mal.

Astrid y Ariel vieron a lo lejos unas personas eran Brutilda, Axel e Hipo, Brutilda ya lo sabia todo, se lo había contado todo Axel, llegaron se presentaron menos Astrid, Hipo estaba desesperado para ver quien era, la invito a su casa y le pidió su libreta a Hipo, Hipo empezó a sospechar pues solo sabia Astrid que tenia una libreta de dibujo, Astrid empezó a preguntar sobre ella misma que estaba dibujada casi en todos los dibujos de Hipo, lo que le sorprendio fue que Hipo dijo que la amaba mas que a nada, pero se quedo con la idea de que nunca la quizo y siempre fue mentira….

"Ya es hora de que te quites el casco" dijo Hipo muy desesperado

"Esta bien" se quito el casco

"No puede ser" sorprendido porque ya sabia que era Astrid y la empezó a besar.

Astrid quería empujarlo… pero extrañaba que la besara… en ese momento estaba confundida… pero si en realidad no la quería, asi que decidio intentar algo… que se pusiera celoso o triste.

Astrid le dijo que nunca fueron novios, Astrid estaba confundida Hipo tenia una cara de dolor, de tristeza, "No, NO, que he hecho, que he hecho (ve sus ojos verdes de Hipo con lagrimas apunto de salir) no, no llores, no esos ojos no se ven bien llorando, no no" estaba pensando desesperada que hacer, ¿Qué HABIA HECHO?, de repente Hipo fue corriendo a su casa.

_Astrid_

….. Estoy tan triste… que he hecho… SOY UN MOUNSTRUO… he hecho llorar esos ojos tan hermosos… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué SOY TAN CELOSA?... TAN DESAGRADECIDA… FRIA… he tenido mucho amor por parte de Hipo… y yo solo lo rechazaba…. Dudaba…. Me ponía celosa….. debo hablar con el…. Debo hacer algo… algo que le ponga feliz… ire a hablar con el…

_Normal_

Astrid estaba decidida hablar con Hipo, contarle toda la verdad..

Astrid llego a la casa de Hipo ha pedirle perdón… contarle toda la verda… contarle cuanto lo ama….

Astrid llego corriendo a su casa sin tocar entro a su casa y se espero en su habitación, nerviosa, que le iba decir…

_Hipo_

….. que hago?... no puedo hacer nada?... hablar con Astrid?... dedicarle mi amor?... que hago?...

_Normal_

Astrid toco la puerta de la habitación de Hipo

"¿Quién?" pregunto con voz quebrada.

"So-s-soy As-as-astrid"

Hipo se sorprendio no queria dejarla pasar pero no tuvo otro remedio.

"Pa-pasa" respondio con voz quebrada y secándose las lagrimas.

"Hola Hipo" dijo Astrid muy nerviosa.

"Hola" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Este…" corrió hacia Hipo y lo abrazo "Lo siento"

"Que?" pregunto sorprendido

"Por todo"

"Como que por todo?" dijo sorprendido.

"Astrid le mpezo a contar toda la historia, como se sintió, que hizo, todo el tiempo estuvo en Berk…

"Entonces todo fue una broma"

"Si" dijo preocupada de como reoccionaria Hipo

"Pero" fue interrumpido por el beso que le dio Astrid.

"Me amas?" pregunto Astrid

"Te amo" beso a Astrid

"Nunca me vuelvas a dejar"

"Nunca te dejare"

**Aquí termina esta historia… muy mal final… pero no se me ocurria nada… **

**Gracias por leer esta historia… y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto… es que ya había hecho un final…. Lo guarde… y por arte de magia desaparecio… lo iba a escribir de nuevo… pero se me hizo un muy mal final... asi que hice otro final… espero que por lo menos no sea tan malo.**

**Bueno… Adioh.**


End file.
